


For The Dancing And The Dreaming

by Lupus_clamoris



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Celebrations, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, He is a sucker for how to train your dragon, How to Train Your Dragon References, I Love You, I Tried, I WAS SO FUCKING ANGSTY WHILE WRRITING THIS, I mean, I was crying when I wrote this, I'm Bad At Tagging, IM A TEENAGER WITH ANGSTY PERSONALITY, Its about it, Jeremy Is Such A Cute Dork, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Michael know this and love it so much, Multi, Singing, Slow Dancing, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupus_clamoris/pseuds/Lupus_clamoris
Summary: Good times and moments, everything they lived was with each other.And everything came in one night and in that moment Jeremy knew they were meant to be together.Please excuse my lame description but please read it is actually not that bad





	For The Dancing And The Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Not the final edition butttt  
> Tell me if there is a typo  
> Also the song is from how to train you dragon  
> And Jeremy LOVES how to train you dragon  
> In other words Jeremy is me having a frustrating dream about how I want my perfect weeding :(((

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT ENGLISH ISN'T MY NATIVE LANGUAGE SO I MIGHT HAVE A HORROS OF GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES...**

**PLEASE ENJOY.**

The speeches had long gone, the dinner was served and the cheers for the just married couple had passed a few minutes ago; family and friends came and went by the pass of the music in the background. Jeremy saw his now husband's face, he was delighted with the most beautiful man in this world; Michael had been laughing in a dorky way for five minutes straight thanks to a joke Rich just told and still he manage to look perfect.

Suddenly the light started to drown out and the dance floor was the only lighted; it was they're time to dance the waltz.

Michael's eyes searched his and locked their hands together under the table, they just shared a small excited smile and so they went to the dance floor. The music started to sound, a cover version of "For The Dancing And The Dreaming" was playing in the background.

They started to slow dance almost unconscious, they knew how this worked. How couldn't they know? They have been dancing to this song for years, even before dating.

"You look gorgeous" Michael told him while moving some locks from Jeremy's eyes "How I'm this lucky to marry such a beautiful man like you?" He told him while humming the background song.

"Oh really lover boy? I wonder too" He said with teasing voice while just letting himself swung with the tune, it was a simple joke buy his anxiety just raised itself really fast "Imeanjustlookatyou,youaresuperperfectformeandomgijustloveyousomuch.Youaresuchawonderfullboyfriendandyouwouldbeawonderfullhusbndtoo-"

Michael looked at him with shock and then chuckled, he really was used to Jeremy's fast way to talk when he was embarrassed.

"I ain't the only perfect boyfriend too, don't ya' wonder why I proposed?" Soft kiss pressing in his lips. The audience shower them with a chorus of "Awww", no-one could ignore Cloe and Brooke's high pitched voices shouting 'GET HIM SLUSHY BOY' in the back.

There were small giggles, but the flashbacks that came to Jeremy were more important and he receive them with a gentle smile.

 

OoOoO

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 

_With never a fear of drowning_

 

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

 

_If you would marry me_

 

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

 

_Will stop me on my journey_

 

_If you will promise me your heart_

 

It was they're last year of High School, they were spending the evening in their normal way; video games, snacks and movies, some cuddles with a little to much 'I like you' indirects.  

"Dude, I... I have something to tell you." Michael said while moving his hands from his best friend's hair and screeching his way to his backpack.

"Sure, go on. I'm all ears." Heere pauses the game, softly getting more comfortable in Michael's laps and concentrating on his friend. He literally bite his tongue to no shout in excitement when he saw what was in the other boy hand's.

There was he with a medium size Toothless plushy in hands. The Filipino boy was hiding his face in the dragon's back and starting to move it's paws.

"For a long time we have being friends and with the pass of the time... I started to fall in love with you. From the way you laugh to the way you get frustrated; all seems so cute and so perfect that it. The first time I felt like this was in 8° grade; at first I didn't knew what were this feeling, I was so scared so I kept buried them down but they kept growing back, and you just started to became my favowite person...." Michael looked over, blush all ove his face and finishes "Do you wanna go out with me?" 

The excitement on Jeremy's face couldn't be more obvious, he always thought it was one sided love but he tried when to left hints whwn he was younger.

"Of course I will! You big goof, it was a heck of a time waiting for you to do something." He kissed his boyfriends nose and smiled stupidly. 

Both of they're hearts were a rushing mess. 

 

OoOoO

_And love_

  
_And love me for eternity_

  
_My dearest one, my darling dear_

  
_Your mighty words astound me_

  
_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

  
_When I feel your arms around me_

 

The start of collage was full of chaos; projects, exams, anniversary surprise and relationship advices; which means Chris started to like Jenna and search of ideas of 'how to confess', Jake sending hints to Rich that he liked him but all flirtation ending with a "no homo", and everything me being a pain in the ass of how obvious they were and not noticing it. 

This wasn't helping Jeremy; he always tried his best but sometimes he couldn't take it and sometimes he got tired of everything, of not being enough, of trying to be perfect, of trying to understand why he deserved all that love, of getting looks full of stress when he couldn't get the perfect idea for dates, of living but what he was grateful is that Mica was always there no matter what.

The day of their anniversary, it  was supposed to be a romantic dinner in their dorm; sharing kisses and gifts, spending time in silence with each other, Jeremy giving all of his love and showing to his boyfriend that he is the most perfect man he ever met, showing him the thanks to him he didn't kill himself after the squip accident.

Not Michael helping Jer in his panic attack in the bathroom. 

Not Michael carry him to the bed just to help him feel more safe. 

Not Michael sharing his body heat to making stop shaking.

And **_especially_** not Michael leaving everything aside just for him. 

He didn't deserve this much, not after all he have done to Mica.

"Come on Jer, breath with me." He instructed to help his boyfriend to get more oxygen, making circles in the back of Jeremy "Seven in" he did as instructed "Seven out, you are doing it great baby. Keep it going, just focus in my voice, okay?" 

After some minutes Jeremy finally calmed down thanks to the exercise his boyfriend told him and the strong arms that were hugging him. 

"I'm so sorry... It was supposed to be a romantic dinner. Not... Not this." He felt his heart sink, he fucked it up.

"Don't be, things happen." He kissed him in the forehead.

OoOoO

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

  
_I'd even sing you poetry_

  
_And I would keep you from all harm_

  
_If you would stay beside me_

 

Jeremy just came back from work and was waiting for Michael, while he was cleaning the bathroom he accidentally looked to the mirror.... Wrong move. 

Again, the voice started to attack again. Bitter words echoed in his head and all he could do was remember; seeing their shadow, hearing their voice, and feeling the electroshock trough his spine.

_Everything about you is so terrible!_

_Everything about you makes me wanna die!_

_Everything about you sucks!_

_You're a slob!_

_Terrible!_

_Such a slob!_

It's false, the squid had long gone, they weren't here anymore. It was only his head playing tricks, nothing of that is real.

"Jeremy are you okay?"

A soothing hand placed in his back.

"Do... Do you think I'm terrible too?"

His voice broke.

"Wha-? No, baby of course no! Why are you saying this, no-one thinks that!" 

Body heat coming and arms to help him calm.

"I think they are back, and as always they are telling the truth."

More sobs. 

More tears.

More cries.

"They are not real, they stopped and won't bother you anymore, please remember you are just enough and you deserve all this happiness, okay? Everything is okay." 

"But what have I done to deserve this if all I'm doing is hurting g you? How can I feel that I'm enough when I lost myself? How can I know that you are saying the truth?" 

Michael felt his blood boil but at the same time his heart sink, it was always the same, it was always the same fight for the same thing. 

"Jer... This is stupid! Don't you think I'm also suffering while I see you like this!? Dont you know that I'm hurt that you can't trust me?! Because oh shit! I didn't suffer the same as you so I don't understand you! Just stop this, just surpass it, you are drowning us both!" And with that he left abruptly closing the door.

_I have no use for rings of gold_

  
_I care not for your poetry_

  
_I only want your hand to hold_

 

_I just want you near me_

 

" I'm so sorry for what I said, shouldn't have treated you like that." Michael said while back hugging his man. 

"No, don't be. I also shouldn't have said that, I know you love me and that you want me to love myself, I will learn." He said while giving a kiss Micha's cheek.

"We are damage, but we can help to fix each other we won't be perfect as we used to be but we are together which is the important. Also I bought you some ice cream as a apologize." 

"Thank you Michael, for being here when I don't deserve you, for showing me the light and for being my partner and never tying me down." 

 

OoOoO

 

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

  
_For the dancing and the dreaming_

  
_Through all life's sorrows_

  
_And delights_

  
_I'll keep your laugh inside me_

  
_I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

  
_With never a fear of drowning_

  
_I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

  
_And you will marry me!_

Years of relationship and still figuring out how each other worked; from time to time they ended up fighting, arguing or disagreeing but the manage to talk it out and fix it.  Everything was perfect, no-one has ever been this gentle and sweet to Jeremy, no-one had helped him to grow as a person, to know himself and surpass his fears, to get out of his comfort zone and involve himself in adventures. 

 _He didn't what that this dream to finished_.

While they were walking next to each other, holding their hands and talking of work, Michael got a great idea. 

"Head on, I just need to adjust my shoe." As he said Jeremy advance, he got in his knee and prepared the little box he secretly had been carried for the past 5 months.

"Micha it's taking you a long time, what are you doing?" He turned around and saw Michael in his knee, _oh how this boy liked to surprise him._

" **Jeremy Heere** " smooth voice started.

"OMG" he wanted to scream.

"I can't imagine a world without you, we have been best friends for years and now partners, I wish we can be more than this and so I promise you my heart, I will hold you in the hardest time and through all life's sorrows and delights i'll keep your laugh inside me. With you by my side I will never have any fear and so I will ask you, will you marry me?" His voice sounded like a mix of hope with fear.

"OF COURSE I WILL YOU BIG GOOF!!" he shouted while hugging his beautiful boyfriend.

And like teenagers again, their hearts were a rushing mess

OoOoO

He was a crying mess, Michael was laughing of pure happiness, Rich and Jenna were shouting of how lovely the married couple was. Jeremy's dad was proudly taking a video of the waltz and Michael's mothers were crying for how proud they were of their baby. Jake and Christine were happily hugging they're partners, while Chole and Brooke were swinging a little to the time if the ballad

It was a pretty dam beautiful wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect to much from me I kinda have dyslexia. 
> 
> Also comment and tell me what are you're thoughts (???)
> 
> Also English isn't my first language.


End file.
